Bullets
by TheDestinyWitch
Summary: "What a waste...of a bullet." That was all it took to shatter her, tear her world apart. Her, the girl who had seen more for a child her age, she found herself pushed into darkness...
1. Bullets

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic on H.I.V.E on Raven and I hope you like my first _attempt_ to write something serious. So plz read and review XD**

* * *

We're here on the rooftop. At last, with everything of need, everything, every part meticulously planned and all they needed now was a little courage to make the final step. However, she was always a step ahead.

 _Always..._

It was no different this time. She was standing erect with a cruel smirk plastered on her pale face. That expression made her clench her fists, wanting to snap that slim neck into two.

 _Thud..._

The guards had thrown him mercilessly, then came the bullet. One bullet was all it took to end him. No tears came, nothing. She just stood there watching the blood pouring out of the skull of her friend. He was always there for her, saving her. And she just stood there watching him die. Letting the guards drag her away. She wanted to shout and scream, beat the guards, she could easily take them with her bare hands. But she couldn't feel anything. Everything went still, she couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

"What a waste...of a bullet."

That was all it took to shatter her, tear her world apart. Her, the girl who had seen more for a child her age, she found herself pushed into darkness. The silence was deafening. It was when she regained her senses and all the guilt came at once. She drowned in her qualms of if and shoulds. She hugged her knees. It all happened so quickly, she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth while taking in all the pain. Waiting in patience for the punishments yet to come. And she knew that she wouldn't get off the hook this time. They wil do anything in their power to break her, stop her. And running in deep snow wouldn't be enough now. She had to be strong. It was all just a game for those two, they played for fun.

 _What a waste of a bullet..._

It was all that surrounded her head. Those words were like daggers in her her heart. That was all they were to those two siblings.

 _Garbage..._

She sighed heavily, the cold air chilling her lungs, making her more aware of her surroundings. She would take revenge, shot that damned woman in the skull but she had to take care of that woman's brother first.

That is if she survived him first...

* * *

 **A/N: Read & Review**

 **Have a cookie!**

 **-TheDestinyWitch**


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**

 **Disclaimer: I do** ** _not_** **own H.I.V.E.**

* * *

 _Freedom._

It comes at a cost.

The cost of blood.

Yet this doesn't feel like it should. It doesn't smell of the fragrance of roses in gardens nor the sun shone brightly upon her, illuminating her face.

 _Instead…_

The cold winds chilled her to the core.

Or maybe it's something else.

Right. Duck. Left. Swing. Finish.

 _Blood._

It's everywhere…

She looked at herself from his eyes.

 _Broken…_

She would make them pay.

 _Could_ she?

All she'd ever done was fail the one's who believed in her.

 _Failure…_

That was what she was. And there's no place for anyone like her in this world. Or at least in this place.

Call it fortune or punishment, it didn't matter.

Choice will always remain an illusion...

* * *

 **A/N: So how's the new chap? Don't get me wrong but I'm not a complete psychopath as one might assume after reading this total bullshit. Even though I know this is crap still reviews won't go amiss. So plz Review :D**

 **Have a cookie!**

 **∼TheDestinyWitch∼**


	3. Freedom

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey! So this one isn't on Raven, surprise, surprise. This one is on Elena when she committed suicide. My immense gratitude to the reviewers. Yay me! Here goes the creepy psycho ;p This sucks big time…**

* * *

They never really understood*.

They heard.

But never actually listened.

She laughed at the sheer irony of it.

Wept at her naivete.

She deserved no better.

She did nothing wrong.

Yet it all was.

She spared a glance to the crimson puddle forming on the snow.

It was horrifyingly beautiful.

 _The pain..._

She could finally breathe, taking in as much freezing air as she could.

And felt alive for the very first time.

Embracing the darkness within her.

At last she was free…

" _It's my own desire_

 _It's my own remorse_

 _Help me to decide_

 _Help me make the most of freedom_

 _And of pleasure_

 _Nothing ever lasts forever_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world"_

 _ **-Everybody wants to rule the world/Lorde**_

* * *

*By they I meant the Furans and Dr. Nero both.

 **A/N: So how was this one! I was listening to the aforementioned song of Lorde and it just clicked. R &R fellows XD**

 _ **~TheDestinyWitch**_


End file.
